My Story Challenge Ideas
by pain17ification
Summary: Each Challenge is posted as a different "chapter"! If you wish to take it, PM me or leave a review for me to contact you! Please take a look at least and see if any of them catch your eye!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to post my many various story ideas as challenges for anyone to take if they have the nerve, creativity, and...well _balls_ to. ^_^**

**This is the first challenge!**

**The Kitsune Yonnin**(Naruto only) Naruto/Kushina

Summary: When the soon to be Sannin leave for Ame (Rain), their sensei Hiruzen has them bring along a young Uzumaki prodigy by the name of Naruto. He shows just as much promise as the three older Konoha Nin during the fight with Hanzo, so instead of naming them the Sannin, he calls them the Yonnin! Watch what happens when Konoha has four incredible shinobi with affinities for the Toads, the Slugs, the Snakes, and the Foxes.

**Rules: **

1- Kyuubi MUST be female and Head Summon of the Fox Clan

2- Naruto is to be paired with Kushina (but NOT in an incest way!). If you wish to add more females, then the limit is four; NO MORE!

3- Naruto must be proficient in seals, genjutsu, and ninjutsu with a decent level in either taijutsu or kenjutsu

4- Naruto must be older than Kushina (even if only slightly)

5- (Choice) Naruto will either have Kushina as part of a Genin Team or as an Apprentice


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next challenge!**

**The Oni Tenshi** (Naruto only) Naruto/Konan

Summary: Naruto was born into the world with not one but TWO Kekkei Genkai! The Namikaze clan's Tenshi Chakra and the Uzumaki clan's Oni Chakra flow through his veins, making him the very first Demonic Angel! What happens when an Angel of another sort sees his potential and becomes a mentor, friend, and precious person all in one setting? Wait and see! Akatsuki/Grey/Powerful Naruto!

**Rules:**

1- Pairing is STRICTLY Naruto x Konan

2- The bloodlines are free reign, BUT they must associate with Angels and Demons

3- Naruto must leave Konoha

4- He may either: join Akatsuki, start a new group, rebuild Uzushiogakure

5- Kyuubi must affect his bloodlines to some degree


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next challenge!**

**DigiKyuubi** (Naruto x Digimon Tamers) Naruto/Rika

Summary: A problem occurs with Naruto after Orochimaru uses his Five Prong Seal, causing the seal holding Kyuubi glitches and turns the fox into data. The data becomes absorbed into Naruto, changing him into a 9-Tailed Renamon that gets taken to the Digital World. Not long after, a certain redhead tamer-to-be is looking for the perfect partner. What will happen when she gets one from another world?

**Rules:**

1- Naruto has no "transformations" for his Digivelutions

2- Instead of "transformations", his level is measured by the number of tails tipped black  
No Tails = Rookie  
Three Tails = Champion  
Six Tails = Ultimate  
Nine Tails = Mega

3- Naruto must have either: a way to change into a "human" form to be with Rika, or a Female Digimon as his pairing (NO HAREM)

4- The canon Renamon can be given to Rika as well, or given to an OC (your call)


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next challenge!**

**MC Naruto** (Naruto x Halo) Naruto/Cortana

Summary: When Minato seals the fox inside his son, the potent youki becomes too much for the boy's developing chakra coils, forcing him to a life of a civilian. Years later, Naruto stumbles upon a hidden lab that belonged to his ancestor, Dr. Halsey. In the lab holds all her data on the Spartans as well as a copy of Cortana's digital code! See Naruto and Cortana bring back the Spartans to their full glory once again! Smart/Strong Naruto!

**Rules:**

1- Pairing is mainly Naruto/Tenten (limit of five girls)

2- Naruto must remake the Spartan Program who serve ONLY the Hokage

3- Naruto must be the Master Chief with Tenten as Weapons Specialist (other Spartans and their professions are entirely up to you)

4- Cortana V2 (the one Naruto makes from the old one's saved data) must be stored inside his mind like the first was for John

5- If you wish to bash, it MUST be justified! No exceptions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next challenge!**

**I'm your What?** (Naruto x Rosario Vampire) Naruto/Kurumu

Summary: What happens when Naruto isn't born a shinobi, but a monster that becomes a student attending Yokai Academy along with Tsukune and the gang? And what would happen if Kurumu chose him instead of Tsukune as her Destined One after her plan for a reverse harem is thwarted by the three of them? A certain Yuki Onna who secretly observes him gets a little jealous, that's what! And what monster is our favorite blonde anyway? Monster Naruto! NaruKuruMizo and TsuMoka!

**Rules:**

1- Naruto's monster species must be "OK-ed" by me (no exceptions)

2- Naruto will only have Kurumu and Mizore (unless you give me good reasons for any other females; no Moka though)

3- Naruto must be an S-Class Monster

4- Naruto may be a hybrid if you wish, but both parents MUST be at LEAST A-Class Monsters

5- Where the story starts is when Moka crashes into Tsukune (Naruto must witness it in some way so that he meets them)


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next challenge!**

**Code Uzu** (Naruto x Code Geass) Naruto/C.C.

Summary: Few people know of the Power of Kings that is named Geass. However, even fewer know the origin of said power. The truth is that Geass is the recessive gene of each Uzumaki that was transformed through the use of highly complex seals. This gene was the Rinnegan, and the one to transform it was Naruto who used it on his son. The seal worked, but the backlash flung the Uzumaki into the far future where he meets his descendant, C.C.! With this strange girl being one of the few family members he has alive, how far will Naruto go to protect her and those she makes deals with?

**Rules:**

1- The mother of Naruto's son MUST be Fuu

2- C.C. must have a latent chakra ability of some kind

3- Naruto is NOT a chess piece of Lelouch; he works with him since his descendant (C.C.) is in a contract with him

4- Naruto may have a pairing in this, but the woman must be one of the more mature females (no schoolgirls or Euphemia)

5- Naruto does NOT have Rinnegan, but he may have his mother's Chakra Chains


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next challenge!**

**A Vassal's Strength** (Naruto x Disgaea) Naruto/Etna

When Naruto died in the 4th Shinobi War, the seal merged him and Kurama into a single entity. With Naruto as a fox demon and new to the Netherworld, he searches for his place in his new home. Upon hearing a request for strong subjects, our favorite ramen lover is enlisted as a vassal for an up-and-coming Demon Lord who goes by the name of "Beauty Queen Etna". Will Naruto survive this new life, especially when his Mistress takes an interest in him?

**Rules:**

1- Naruto's power must be above "Final Boss" level

2- Naruto's main weapon is Fist and Wind Magic

3- Naruto's "unique" moves are your's to create (have at it!)

4- Pairing is Naruto x Etna (no harem for him or reverse harem for Etna)

5- Naruto must not aim for an Overlord position due to enjoying his life as a vassal for Etna

6- Mid-Boss MUST make an appearance of some sort (even if it is just for shits and giggles)


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next challenge!**

**A Twisted Life** (Naruto Only) Naruto/Obito

Naruto has begun his studies in fuinjutsu and is doing very well in his opinion. While the Kyuubi may disagree, the fox would be stupid to ignore a chance at freedom...right? See what happens when the seal goes wrong and Naruto is blasted into an alternate world where he does not exist. In this world, Naruto has gained new powers, but the price is very high. Naruto taking Obito's place in the series and a different Kyuubi host! What will happen?

**Rules:**

1- This is an AU story, meaning some characters may be gender bent (your call)

2- Naruto MUST act as the Obito of this world (but HIS Akatsuki is TRULY out for peace)

3- There MUST be a rival group or a village to oppose Akatsuki

4- Naruto must have Menma's physical features (black hair and a single Sharingan)

5- Pairing is Naruto/Mikoto but only ONE OTHER female may be added

6- Sasuke (whether male or female) must still be one of the main antagonists (how you make it so is your call)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next challenge!**

**A Cursed Life** (Naruto Only) Naruto/Anko

Summary: Naruto has been keeping a secret from everyone in the village; a Curse Mark from Orochimaru! While everyone knows of Sasuke's and desperately wants to help him, Naruto is once again forgotten and gives into the whispers of the Curse Mark. However, he failed to notice that he actually did have someone who saw his plight; someone who refused to give up on him. Will she be able to save him from the dark path that she was so close to going down? Or will she fail the one person who understood her better than anyone ever did or ever will?

**Rules:**

1- Pairing is Naruto/Anko but you may add Tayuya and Kin (no one else)

2- Naruto's Curse Mark must be opposing to Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven

3- Story must start after Tsunade is brought back to Konoha

4- Naruto must attempt to leave Konoha after Sasuke is taken by the Sound Four (this is how Anko starts to help him)

5- Naruto's Level Two form must have fox features of some kind (ears, tail, etc)

6- Naruto must be a older than the Konoha Genin (even Gai's Team)


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next challenge!**

**The Nephilim** (Naruto Only) Naruto/Koyuki

Summary: During the events of the Land of Snow, Naruto is "killed" by Dotou right before his Rasengan hits him. On the whim of Koyuki, the blonde is buried in the newly named Land of Spring and is revered as a hero. Unknown to all, the Kyuubi's youki triggers a hidden bloodline from the Uzumaki side of Naruto; the Tengoku no Heishi (Heaven's Soldier). However, the youki doesn't just trigger it; it corrupts the bloodline. Naruto rises from the dead as the Nephilim, the Fallen Angel! Strong Naruto!

**Rules:**

1- The corrupted bloodline must associate with "Fallen/Dark Angels"

2- STRICTLY Naruto/Koyuki pairing!

3- Naruto must use a scythe-themed weapon

4- Naruto chakra affinities must involve wind to some degree (whether it be a Kekkei Genkai or not)

5- Naruto may either: stay in the Land of Spring or recreate the The Village Hidden Amongst the Whirling Tides


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next challenge!**

**The Secret Apprentice**(Naruto Only) Naruto/Sasori

Summary: Years before Naruto began his career as a Konoha Shinobi, he was taken in and taught by Sasori no Akasuna and taught the ways of Puppetry. After spending most of his childhood with the missing-nin, Naruto became the only one Sasori could truly call "Apprentice". However, Sasori sent the boy back to Konoha before he was recruited by Akatsuki, but not before having Naruto swear not to reveal his skills. During the mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, what happens when Master and Apprentice meet again after so long? Calm/Intelligent/Puppetmaster Naruto!

**Rules:**

1- Main pairing is Naruto/Shizune (but he may have a limit of three girls)

2- Naruto MUST have three levels of puppets  
*Basic  
*Advanced  
*Human

3- Naruto's starting Human Puppat MUST be Kushina

4- Naruto's Advanced Puppets MUST involve him controlling them from the inside (like Sasori did with his Hiruko Puppet)

5- Kyuubi's chakra MUST affect the puppets in combat (but NOT negatively)

6- Naruto may learn healing jutsu (due to his high control learned from being apprenticed to Sasori)

7- Story MUST start during the Rescue Gaara Mission when Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo confront Sasori and Deidara

8- Naruto's time with Sasori MUST be explained as flashbacks


End file.
